In The Nick Of Time
by fantom Kitsune
Summary: This is the sequil to A nw trainer on the block only this time Ash has been kidknapped and Tom Ash's dad has to save him before it's to late? Find out in 'in the nick of time.' well here it is hope you enjoy.


In The Nick Of Time chp: 1

All right this sequel is sort of a TR (Team Rocket), AAML (Ash And Misty Love), and maybe later in the story it could become a CO (cross Over) too. I hope you like it so here goes, but first disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any thing else. Etc. The following people got it right: Mike Murphy, Chi-pin Chang got half credit. The right answer was Team Rocket )

LastTime

Normal P.O.V.

"Dad are you going to leave us again?" asked Ash although he already knew the answer.

"Yes I will have to." He replied.

"Ash, promise me that you wont let any one try to fallow me ok?" he pleaded.

"Sure Dad." Answered Ash. Later that night Ash got up to get a glass of milk and to think about how he was going to keep everyone from following his dad and also how he was going to tell Misty how he felt about her. Just then some one came up behind Ash and put a clouth over his mouth! The clouth was a little damp and smelt funny. About a min. before Ash blacked out he realized what it was, sleeping potion!

Normal P.O.V Misty awoke with a start. The bright sun glistened through the windows, it was already morning. Misty looked around the room. She saw Richie, Brock, an empty sleeping bag, Amy, wait a min. EMPTY SLEEPING BAG! She got up out of her blue sleeping bag. That's odd. She thought to her self. Ash normally is the last one up, on aside of his sister. Oh well, he probably just got up early today because of what happened yesterday. She heads out side to see if he was with the pokemon. Nope, he wasn't there. Maybe he is up in his room thought Misty. She headed back in side and up the stairs. She opened the door to his room, no Ash, just Pikachu and Pika Pi. Misty started to get worried at this point, was her dream true? Did Ash really get kidnapped? There was one more place he could be. The kitchen.

She closed the door quietly so as not to wake up ether one of the two pikachus, because they had a tendency to shock any one who woke them up. Misty headed down to the kitchen to find Ash. There she saw a yellow piece of paper. Probably from Ash thought Misty. She picked up the piece of paper and read:

Dear Tom,

We have your son. Don't be mad, it's your own fault. We tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen. Now because you didn't your son will pay.

Sincerely your friends,

Team Rocket )

P.S. you may still have a chance to save him, just show up at had quarters and we'll have a chat.

After Misty read this she screamed

"BROCK!"

"Huh, whoa? What's wrong Misty?"

"Ya What are you screaming about?" asked Richie.

"ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ ASH! Misty were is Ash?" asked Amy in an alarming voice.

"Slow down, slow down, one at a time. Amy you first." Said Brock calmly. "I dreamt Ash was kidnapped! Misty were is he?" she asked again frantically. "Ya and wile your at it why were you screaming?" added Richie.

"Amy's dream was right. Look at this." Misty said in alarm as she handed Brock the yellow piece of paper. Brock looked at it a min. then said

"Amy go get your parents."

"Right." Said Amy and she was gone in a flash.

"MOM, DAD, WAKE UP!" Amy yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" asked mrs.k.

"Yes, What's wrong?" added Tom.

"ASH HAS BEEN KIDKNAPPED!" Amy yelled.

"WHAT!" said Tom and Delia together in alarm. They headed down stairs to hear the details.

Mean while...

Mew Two watched all this unfold. "Good thing I gave Misty that dream, other wise they might have not woken up in time." He said to himself. "But how did the other one manage to get it.." He thought fleetingly, but his thoughts soon turned to Ash.

"I've grown found of this boy, I don't wont to see him hurt. Speaking of which, I should check up on him and unfortunately my creator." Mew two said as he flew off.

Back to Misty and them...

Tom had just told them the story of why he had disappeared so long.

"So that's why Ash was kidnapped and that's why I have to go and rescue him." Said Tom after he was done telling his story.

"You'll need help." Said Mrs. Ketchem. Standing up.

"Ya, we'll help you too." Added Richie.

"I'm with him." Agreed Brock.

"And your not leaving me behind." Said Amy.

"I agree, we should all go and help Ash out.

"Well I can't argue with that, lets go." Said Tom.

Mean while...

Ash finally woke from a sound sleep.

"Huh? Were am I?" asked Ash to him self still a little drowsy.

"Your at Team Rocket head quarters." A man's voice said.

"What? Why?" demanded Ash.

"Simple, your dad didn't fallow order's." he said simply.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked slightly nervous.

"Nothing yet hahahaha." He mocked. The man then walked away down the hall. Ash then moved from the cold ground to the bed (witch might I add didn't feel very different.) Ash looked around his cell.

'It didn't look all that different from the cells you would see a T.V.' thought Ash. Then he thought about his family and friends, what if he died and never saw them again? What if he never saw Amy again? He never got to apologize for all those times he was a brat to her, and what about Misty? He still hadn't told her how much he loved her. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he thought about all the things he took for granted and all the things he hadn't done. Mew Two looked on helplessly at the teen. He wished he could help him but for some reason his psychic powers could not be used to get in or out of the castle cell Ash was in. (teleporting to be specific.)

Suddenly Mew Two saw something out of the corner of his eye! It was 5 figures off in the distance. Mew Two went to go for a closure look. To his surprise it was all of Ash's friends and family.

"Hay Brock look, its Mew Two!" exclaimed Misty.

"Hay your right. It is Mew Two." Replied Brock in surprise.

"Who's Mew Two?" Asked Richie in curiosity.

"He's a sykike pokemon, we'll tell you the rest later, it's a long story." Said Misty shortly.

"Mew Two is sort of a clone from mew that was created by Team Rocket. But he ended up mutening and the we'll fill you in on the rest later." Added Brock.

"Ok" said Richie.

"Are you guys here to help Ash?" asked Mew Two.

"He can talk?" said Richie to him self.

"Ya." Said Misty as if it was no big deal.

"How exactly we are going to, we haven't figured out yet." Added Amy. "Can I help?" asked Mew Two.

"Well yes I think you can." Stated Tom.

"How?" asked Mew Two.

"Well some how the boss lost his memory of you but about a month after he got back some one reminded him of you by accident, and after that his memory came back bit by bit." Said Tom.

"Darn wait a min. how do you know about all this?" Mew Two asked suspiciously.

"Well I used to be a part of Team Rocket sort of but agents my will." Said Tom quickly. Mew Two's eyes started to glow a light blue color. Tom started to back a way. All of a sudden Mew Two's eyes went back to normal.

"So you were telling the truth."

"Yes, but what did you just do?" asked Tom.

"I read your mind. I recently learned how to read minds but I can only what I need unless the person gives me permission." Stated Mew Two. Tom's swet dropped.

"You were saying Tom?" asked Mrs.K.

"Oh ya I almost for got." Said Tom embarrassed.

Mean while...

"Wheres Pikachu?" asked James.

"Why would I tell you? Ahhh" Ash yelled in pain as James punched him in the gut.

"You guys sure punch better than you steal pokemon." Said Ash after he regained his bearings. "For the last time where's Pikachu? Asked Jessie.

"Oh shut up idet's." said Ash be for meowth said,

"That?s not the right answer twerp." As he scratched Ash in the face.

"Now where?s Pikachu?" asked Jessie again.

"Why would I tell a hag like you?" asked Ash daringly.

"Jessie wait." Said James as he held Jessie back as best he could.

"Men get him out of here and put him back into his cell before Jessie kill's him." Meowth said quickly.

"Yes, sir." Said the two men together. They untied Ash and put metal handcuffs on him. They then headed back to Ash's cell. When they got there they through him so hard agenst the wall Ash was knocked unconence.

"Excuse me men." A man's voice on the other side of the hallway said. "Yes?" one of the men at the gate, said.

"I was sent to watch over to watch this prisoner, you may go and take a brake." Said the man. The other Team Rocket member looked at the man carefully.

"Well Tom has black hair and this guy has red, I guess its ok." Said the man. "O.k. see you later man." Said the Team Rocket member as he handed him the keys and the two Team Rocket members headed down the hall. As soon as they were out of sight and earshot the red haired man got out his keys and unlocked Ash's cell door and quickly rushed over to him.

"ASH, ASH, ARE YOU O.K.?" said the red haired man franticly.

"Huh? Lance?" Ash questioned as he came too.

"Ya, its me, are you O.K.?" asked Lance in a worried voice.

"Ya, I think so, my head hurts a little, but wait a min? what are you doing here, I mean how did you know I was here?" asked Ash.

"Under cover work, then I over herd some people talking about you, Then I ran into your Dad, mom, and your friends." Replied Ash.

"Speaking of witch, are you and Misty a couple yet?" Asked Lance accusingly.

"No!" said Ash quickly.

"Suurree. Your blushing." Said Lance while snickering. Ash started to blush even harder.

"I haven't told her I liked her yet." Replied Ash embarrassingly.

"Oh." Said Lance.

"We'd better get going before they find us like this." Warned Lance.

"Good point, lets go." Agreed Ash.

They walked for ten min before lance suggesting

"We'd better get you an out fit."

"Good idea." Agreed Ash. Ash looked around a moment and then looked of into the distance.

"I see a guy up ahead." Said Ash.

"Wait here a min k." said lance. He walked up to the guy down the hall. Then after talking to him for a few sec. Lance hit him square in the face. The guy dropped like a ton of bricks as he lost conciseness.

"Nice one." Said Ash after Lance motioned that it was safe to come out. "Thanks, now can you help me with this guy?" asked Lance.

Mean while...

Ash I hope your O.K. thought Misty. She started to cry a bit at the thought of this.

"It's ok Misty I'm sure Ash is fine." Said Richie.

"I hope he is. I mean I haven't told him my deepest darkest secret yet. Ash I love you. Please don't get killed. I hope we all get out of here a live." thought Misty to her self. Misty looked around the room that Lance had led them to. Team Rocket members sat there laughing and drinking coffee as if nothing was wrong, Misty wonted so much to hit them and scream at them but for Ash's sake she remand calm. Just then a man that had a Team Rocket uniform on put his hand on her shoulder. Misty turned around and took out her legendary mallet and hit him full force.

"Don't touch me. ever." Exclaimed Misty.

"Ouch Misty! What did you do that for?" asked the man.

"Ash?" asked Misty quietly.

"No da." Answered Ash.

"Oh sorry about that." She said in an embarrassed voice.

"No problem, I'm used to it by now. By the way who is that guy?" asked Ash.

"I thought you were going to keep me close in your memory Ash." Said the man next to Brock.

"Mew Two is that really you?" asked Ash.

"Yup." Replied Mew two. Just then a red cyran went off. Then a voice on the speaker came on.

"Attention all Team Rocket members, be on the look out for prisoner Ash Ketchem, Tom Ketchem, and a man claiming to be a Team Rocket member. Pictures will be available at the front desk. The first person to catch these intruders will receive a pay raise." As soon as the speaker went off all the members of Team Rocket in the room rushed out eager to get a picture. As soon as they were all out Amy said

"We'd better get going out of here. Dad you know the compound better than any of us you can lead the way."

"O.K. this way" said Tom pointing to the door on the other side of the room. After about three-min. of going down hallways and through doors they were spotted and identified by two team rocket members. They chased them down a few halls then a few more joined in on the chase and soon a hole mob of team rocket members were following them. Soon they were cornered.

A man with a moroon suit came through the crowd of Team Rocket members.

"Good work men." He said. The man looked familiar to Brock.

"Hay aren't you the 8th gym leader who specializes in ground type pokemon?" asked Brock.

"How very observant of you." The man replied.

"Please let them go, I'm the one you wanted." Plided Tom.

"You had your chance and now because you disobeyed my orders your family and friends will suffer right along with you." He said while he pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry please just let them go they've done nothing to you." He asked once again now getting closer to Giovonie.

"I warned you." He said as he held up the gun and aimed for Tom.

"NO DAD!" shouted Ash realizing what he was about to do. Tom turned around just in time. BANG. The shot ringed in every ones ears as blood splattered on the flood.

"DAD." Ash shouted in horror.

"NO TOM!" shouted Delia.

"Dad are you ok?" asked Ash as he ran up to him while every one else stood there in shock.

"Ya I'm fine. You saved my life by trying to warn me Ash." Said Tom through gritted teeth holding his shoulder.

"Now who should I try my aim on next? Ahh Ash you didn't stay put when you were suppose to so I think I will try the one who you care for the most." He said as he took aim on Misty.

"NO!" shouted Ash. BANG! The dreadful sound of the gunshot rang through the room once again and once again blood spattered on the floor after Ash dived in front of Misty taking the bullet in her place. Ash dropped to the floor as blood gushed out through his chest.

"ASH NO!" shouted Misty in horror.

"Ash are you ok? Say something please." Begged Amy. Just as Bock went to go check his pulse Ash replied weakly

"Fine thanks."

"You gave us a scare, I almost though you were..." Richie cut off on the last word.

"What? Dead? No way. Not yet at least." Ash moaned in pain and shut his eyes tight.

"Save your strength Ash." Said Mew Two. Brock checked Ash's pulse.

"We need to get him to a hospital fast." Said Brock.

"May be this will work." Said Misty pulling out two of Ash's poke balls from her backpack. (By the way if your wondering pikachu and the rest of them are still at Ash's house.) she through the poke ball's in the air and released pigeyotto and Chartizard.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Geovony in a rage.

"Getting out of here." Said Mrs. Ketchem.

"Oh no your not." He said pulling up his gun again.

"Not this time." Said Chartizard as he did a flame-thrower, melting the gun and roasting him and his fancy suit. Also setting his hair unfire. (I'm to impatiaent to write pokemon lang. So just pretend it's on there. Ok, thanks) All the Team Rocket members there were to busy trying to get Geovoney's hair out that they didn't notice Ash and the others getting away. Misty and Ash on Chartizard, Tom on pigeyotto and the rest had stolen a cirtion meowth hot air balloon to ride in.

"Chartizard do you know were the nearest hospital is?" asked Misty.

"Ya were lucky it's only a few min. a way." Replied Chartizard.

"Ash hang on were almost there." Reassured Misty.

"I'll try. Hay Misty." Ash said.

"Ya?" she asked. "I need to tell you." Ash said with great difficulty before blacking out.

"What Ash, come on wake up. Please. Chartizard are we almost there?" asked Misty in a scared voice.

"Almost, how is he doing back there?" asked Chartizard.

"Not good, he's blacked out." She replied in a sceared voice once again. "Hang on." Said Chartizard.

About 15 sec. Later the door to the hospital opened and Misty ran in. "NURSE WE NEED HELP QUICKLY!" She shouted.

"Oh my what, oh my gosh what happened to him?" the nurse said horrified when she saw Ash's almost lifeless body in Chartizard's claw's.

"He was shot in the chest, I'll explain the rest later." She said in a hurry. "Right, I need a gurney for a young boy about 15 years old, and hurry." Said nurse joy in to a walky talky.

"Here call me on this if there's any thing else you need sweetie, just sit down and I'll tell you if any thing comes up." Said nurse joy. Just then a couple of Chanceys came out of the hall way with the gurney. Chartizard placed Ash on it and the Chanceys took off down the hall followed by Nurse Joy. A couple of agonizing min. later the doors to the hospital opened and in came Tom and pigeyotto.

"Where's Ash?" asked Tom.

"In emergency operation. I'll call nurse joy for you." Said Misty as she held up the walky talky and said

"Ash's dad is here and he is hurt too but not as badly." Said Misty into the walky talky.

"Ok I'll be there in a min.," said nurse joy's voice from the other side of the two way walky talky. A few min. later Nuse joy imerged from the hallway and told Tom to fallow her. About ten agonizing min. later Tom appeared from the hallway to find every one waiting for him and some news about Ash.

"Do you know how Ash is doing Mr. Ketchem?" asked Misty with red eye's from all her crying.

"Not good according to nurse joy he has lost a lot of blood even though they have managed to take the bullet out. He has a 50/50 chance of living." Said Tom with his head down.

About an hour later Nurse Joy comes out from the hallway and say's "I have an annoucement about Ash." Every one holds there breath in hope of good news.

There finaly done, and with an evil cliff hanger too. I'm not going to give away any more info so that you guys can guess weather Ash lives or not. E-Mail me just like last time with your guess at hope you enjoyed it.

Now: Yes I put this as a new story Hope it didn't cause to much of a problem. I do hope you enjoyed this, as I read it putting in some differnces I can see why you all are so mad, I am sorry, once again please bear with it, and review don't E-Mail me sweatdrops thats for pokemontower. thankies in advance. 3

F.K.


End file.
